Never-Told Story
by KanaMac
Summary: The story of Tadashi and Hiro's whole life (Tadashi will not die in the fire) from the day the brothers were born to the day they die. They will go through hard times and fun times. Through the friends they are to make and high school and college and how they became the Big Hero 6. No matter what, they are together. This is the tale of the Hamada brothers that had never been told.
1. Chapter 1

**My previous story was not a big hit, so here's another shot! Hope you enjoy it! This is the story of Tadashi and Hiro and where it all started.**

**()())(())()()()()**

_**May 17**_

Mika Hamada watched the cherry blossoms float down onto the window she gazed out from. Around her feet were papers with many characters written on them. No matter what combinations she thought of, she could not find the right name for her soon to be born baby boy.

Her heart leapt at the prospect of her first child. Mika is almost eight and a half months into her pregnancy and both she and her husband were shopping for cribs and blue blankets and little clothing that looked like they were meant for dolls.

At her last appointment, the doctor said she was due any day now. Now, she was sitting in a rocking chair surrounded by pillows, supporting her huge baby bump with her son constantly shifting inside.

Sighing, Mika took another sheet of paper and readied her pen over the surface. Her brain felt empty of names for their little boy. She didn't know what to do.

She wanted her son to be great and smart and have the capacity to do the right thing and change the world or something.

_Shouta. _She tried. No. It didn't sound right. She couldn't imagine picking up her son from school and calling that name.

The right thing. The right way. The righteous path.

A strong wind whisked the cherry blossoms away as the right name came to the mother.

Mika quickly scribbles down the character to her son's name. She holds the paper up to the window; to the sun, letting the light pour through the word.

_Tadashi._

"Tadashi Hamada." she whispers to herself in happiness. As if her son heard, she felt him kick against her stomach.

Mika felt a weird sensation wash over her. It was a sudden pain in her belly and a gush of water beneath her and onto the chair. She let go of the paper.

"Mika? What's wrong?"

The pregnant woman looked up to see her husband, Atsushi Hamada. Trying not to freak out like she'd seen in movies, she grabbed Atsushi's hand and squeezed it tightly. "My water broke. I think it's time."

**()()()()()()())()**

"Congratulations Mr. Hamada! You now have a healthy baby boy!"

Atsushi melted in relief at those words. For the past several hours, Mika had been in pain in labor and he had been pacing a depression into the floor of the San Fransokyo Hospital.

He burst in the room his wife was in and found her in a bed, cradling a precious white bundle. Mika looked exhausted and pale. She did so well.

Mika took her husband's hand. "Here he is! Isn't he beautiful?"

Atsushi looked down at his newborn son's pink wrinkly skin and squinty eyes. He had the slightest patch of dark hairs on his soft head. At first, the baby looked more like a piglet than anything. But then, he did the most adorable thing.

His son reached out and grabbed hold of Atsushi's index finger. The father's heart melted into a pool of adoration. "I think he'll become a great boy."

"I think so too." Mika stroked their son's head gently.

"Did you think of a name?" Atsushi ponders.

Mika's tired features light up. "Tadashi Hamada. Isn't it just the perfect name for him?"

"Tadashi." Atsushi tests the name on his tongue. "I love it! Tadashi it is!"

The couple stood over and watched Tadashi for the night. They would discuss things like what color to paint his room and what he should wear first. Mika breast fed her son many times during the night; he was a small, but hungry little thing.

A surprise came to the peaceful family at around 5:00 AM the next day. A young Cass Hamada made an entrance to the hospital and marched up all the stairs (there was an elevator) to her brother's and sister-in-law. Cass was a unique person. She stood out with her bright green eyes and waist length poufy brown hair that made her look nothing like Atsushi.

A nervous nurse sidled up to the woman. "Excuse me, ma'am. But you never signed into the hospital. Could you please come down to the lobby and do so?"

Cass whirled on the nurse with fire in her eyes. "I AM GOING TO MEET MY NEPHEW AND NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME." Then she determinedly walked down to the room where Mika and Atsushi were.

Without knocking, Cass stormed inside the room. "Is he here? My nephew?" she asked eagerly.

Atsushi laughs nervously, "Hey…Cass! Why are you here so early in the morning?"

At the same time, Mika held out the bundle of blankets. "He's right here."

Cass squeals and dashes for the bed. She moves the blankets so she could look at her nephew for the first time. Her already large eyes enlarge widely and brim with tears. "OMG! He's so precious and cute! What's his name? When was he born? Is he healthy?"

"This is Tadashi Hamada born on May 17 around 3:15 pm and he's as healthy as any other baby!" Mika replies, giggling at her in law's excitement.

Atsushi just groans. His older sister always gave him such a headache when they were kids and even now.

"Congratulations Mika!" Cass gives her a one armed hug. "You too Atsushi!" she grabs her brother.

"Thanks Cass." the couple says together.

"You know, I was in bed and I suddenly got a call from Mom and she's like, 'THE BABY'S BORN!' and I'm like going crazy! I had to come down here!" Cass yelps.

Mika laughs. She loves her crazy sister in law. "Thanks so much for coming _Aunt_ Cass."

"I'm an aunt now! Oh my gosh! I feel so old!" Cass frets. Atsushi just holds Tadashi in one arm whilst comforting Cass.

Tadashi starts to cry at all the commotion, causing Cass and Mika to fuss over the newborn. In the end, Tadashi ended up in Mika's arms. Cass kicked Atsushi from the room, saying that she needed to have some 'girl talk' with Mika. Though she had no experience with babies, Cass provided her in-law with comfort that everything would be alright and her son would grow up healthy and strong.

"I hope so," Mika began to sob. "I just have this nagging feeling that I won't always be there for him."

"Hey," Cass kissed her forehead. "I promise to take care of Tadashi if anything happens. I love him too."

"T-thank you…"

**(()()()()())**

**Does anyone know Hiro and Tadashi's parents' real names? If so, please review or PM me. Also, please REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW. I'll continue this story whether you guys like it or not. Please support me in this series. I need you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my loyal readers! I still don't know how this story will go, but I'll do my best!**

**()()()()()()()()**

_May 25_

The day Tadashi Hamada came back from the hospital and into his home for the first time was the day the heavens smiled upon him.

Mika and Atsushi had painted his room a cream color with a wooden crib carved by Atsushi himself. A little mobile hung from the crib with soft plush robots spinning in circles. The mobile teased the plump little Tadashi below, who was wearing a shirt that read, 'Hello world!' in blue lettering.

The proud parents took many photos of their newborn son and had the pictures framed and sent to relatives afar.

Tadashi was a very happy baby. Whenever people like his Aunt Cass or grandmother came to visit, he gave the guests a heart melting gummy smile. His large dark eyes accentuated his cuteness. Mika thought he was an exact copy of his handsome father.

Atsushi was very disappointed that Tadashi Hamada turned out to be more attached to his mother more than his father. He was a sort of what people call a 'momma's boy'. His son would cry and throw a fit if Mika wasn't within the perimeters of the room. Mika felt bad about this. She knew how much her husband wanted to be the 'favorite.'

Today, Mika was in the kitchen preparing her husband's lunch. Her body had been sore for a bit after going into labor, but it wasn't as bad as people had described. Mika kept an eye on the mattress beside her foot; Tadashi wouldn't stand a second without her. She poured the fried eggs expertly over a layer of rice in Atsushi's bento box.

Tadashi began to fuss. Mika glanced at the clock. "It's feeding time."

She laid the frying pan and other utensils in the sink and brought her son over to the living room. She bundled him up around her breast and he began to suckle. Mika winced a little as Tadashi bit down hard. "Ow."

After feeding him for about fifteen minutes, Tadashi nodded off.

The clock in the room read 11:07am.

Mika got up carefully and left her son on the couch. She came back with a large red and purple striped blanket, which she fashioned into a sling by tying it around her back at the joint of her shoulder. A hat was squeezed onto Tadashi's head snugly. Then, without disturbing him, she placed her son into the sling. Tadashi whimpered a little, and then lay still; snoring softly.

Mika snatched Atsushi's bento box off the countertop and walked out the door. She clipped a helmet onto herself and dragged a shiny red bicycle from the back porch. Making sure that Tadashi inside the sling was safe and sound, she placed the lunch in the basket and got onto the bike and pedaled off to see her husband.

Atsushi was the president of the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Every time work hour was long, Mika made him a special lunch and cycled over to the institute. Being the president made him rich and quite well known, but Mika was his childhood sweetheart and they loved each other not because of his fortune. Now, Mika was the one of the smartest girls in her high school, but she was aware that her husband had some sort of super-genius mind. It made her wonder if Tadashi had inherited that mind too. She didn't want her son to have a boring mind like hers.

When Atsushi found out that they were having a boy, he told his wife about the dreams of their son everything to know about robotics and tech. Mika argued with him and retorted that she wanted their son to love reading, writing, and wield a paintbrush from the day he was born. Atsushi got angry and said he didn't want some Picasso or Shakespeare as a son and Mika yelled that she didn't want her baby boy to turn into a power hungry mad scientist. That was a huge fight. But they agreed on one thing that ended the argument. Both of them wanted a sweet son who wanted to care and love for everyone in the world.

The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology came into view.

Mika jumped off her bicycle and entered the large glass buildings known as the SFIT Headquarters. This was where her husband worked.

Very official looking workers passed by her as she made her way to the elevator. The elevator was made of mirrors from the outside, but from the inside, you were able to look through to the outside. Mika yearned to show Tadashi this when he was older.

She pressed the top floor button: level 8. The elevator began to wind up and make its way up. It suddenly came to a halt at a different level; 7. At first, she thinks that she selected the wrong button, when the doors skid open and an old man steps in.

The old man has a grayish goatee and hollow cheekbones that make his appearance ghostly. His eyebrows are arched gracefully. He wears an expensive looking suit. He brandishes a metal cane with the head of a deer carving.

He looks up with his darkened grey eyes and they take in Mika and Tadashi. The man's gaze made her feel uneasy. "Are you going to the next floor up, sir?"

He raises a brow at the question. He straightens his grey suit and tie and opens his mouth, "Hello, Mrs. Hamada."

The voice was icy and brittle. Its sound slithered down her spine and she hugged Tadashi a little closer to her breast. "Um, yes sir."

He taps the deer-head cane on the floor and beckons Mika out. Her body unwillingly marches out onto Floor 7. Mika shudders at the close proximity of the cold aura of the man. Tadashi begins to fuss and whine against her chest. She hushes her son and looks up at the man.

He leans in so that his lips are brushing the shell of her ear. "Your husband took everything away from me. My position, my fortune, my wives. Sooner or later, I'll _destroy_ you all." His chilly gaze fell on the bundle that was Tadashi. "Is that your son?"

The gaze turned from cold to fiery and threatening. Tadashi let out a piercing wail and his mother rushed to hush him before he attracted too much attention.

"You're Arvin Callaghan," says Mika above Tadashi's cries "the former president of this place."

Mika felt frozen in pure fear. This man is a bad man. She just knew so. He wanted her son, but she wouldn't let him. Mika curled around her baby protectively.

"Mika?"

Atsushi's authoritative voice pierced the tension between the adults. The president of SFIT strode between his wife and Arvin Callaghan. "What's going on?" he glared at Arvin. "Come on, Mika. Let's have lunch in my office."

He leads his wife and bawling son away by the hand.

Meanwhile, Arvin Callaghan's menacing eyes remained on the crying newborn baby boy in the sling.

_Tadashi Hamada. _He thought. _Another brat from the Hamada's. Oh well, he won't last for long…_


End file.
